1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot apparatus and a gripping method for use in a robot apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As examples of a robot apparatus that includes a robot arm and a multi-fingered hand, one that includes a robot arm, a multi-fingered hand at an end of the robot arm, and a camera is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-161507 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-94367.
A robot apparatus that includes a robot arm, a multi-fingered hand at an end of the robot arm, a camera, and a database that stores information indicating the shape of a target is also disclosed.